Dangerously in Love
by Starfire Tamaran
Summary: Alessandria Sage thought all of the drama in her life had finally come to an end after moving in with her aunt and cousin. Falling for her best friend and an undeniably handsome vampire slayer was never her intention. But hey, stranger things have happened, right? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I saw Fright Night for the first time back in 2011 and I've loved it ever since. Don't get me wrong, the original is great too, but I ended up liking the remake a lot more. As you can see, this story is a love triangle between Ed, my OC, and Peter Vincent. I couldn't help but notice that Ed and Peter don't nearly get as much love in the fandom as Jerry does (no offence to all of the Jerry fangirls XD). Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! I'm open to any suggestions you guys have. **_

* * *

_One month ago_

"_Where the hell do you think you're going?!" my father yelled after me as I stormed out of the house, suitcases in both of my hands and a duffle bag over my shoulder. After tossing them into the trunk of my blue '65 Ford Mustang Convertible, I turned around and gave him a cold look, "As far away from here as possible!" I spat._

"_If you leave this house now, you can just forget about coming back!" he warned, stepping closer to me._

"_It's not like you'll even notice I'm gone anyway considering you have tons of whores to keep you company!" I replied acidly, hoping I struck a nerve. _

"_Don't you talk to your father like that!" I looked up to see my mother lurching down the steps with a flask in hand. It wasn't even noon yet and she was already drinking like a fish._

_I shot them both a murder glare before turning around and walking towards the driver's side of my car, "I can't stay here anymore! Both of you are seriously so fucked up and you don't even realize it!" I shouted and then lowered my voice so the neighbors wouldn't overhear and call the police, "I've already called Aunt Jane and told her the situation and she offered to let me stay with her and Charley."  
_

_"Well, then go!" my mother slurred / snapped.  
_

_I opened my door and looked at them both one last time. Neither of them looked remotely sad that I was leaving nor did they try and stop me. Although I was somewhat reluctant about moving in with Charley (due to him ditching me when I needed him the most), living with him and my aunt was a better environment than the one I was currently living in. _

_Getting into my car, I put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, trying to hold back my tears. It wasn't always this bad. In fact, it wasn't until a few months after my sixteenth birthday that things had taken a turn for the worst. One night, my father came home later than usual, which wasn't like him. Sure he worked late sometimes, but never until three in the morning. To make matters worse, he came home with a hickey and perfume on his clothes to match. I was on the phone with Ed while my parents were screaming at each other downstairs like World War III was going on. As the fight raged on downstairs, I just stayed on the line with Ed, mostly because he said he would talk to me until I fell asleep. From then on, my father continued to leave with and bring home different girls practically every week. My mom knew about it, and her way of forgetting the infidelity was to pull out a flask. _

_I tried to talk to Charley about it, but he decided to kick me to the side of the road like a dead raccoon to hang out with his girlfriend, Amy, and his douchebag friends, Mark and Ben. The only person I could really turn to was Ed, because he was and still is one of the few people left in my life._

_Since I lived in Reno, it was gonna be at least six and a half to seven hours before I arrived in Vegas. Luckily I had enough money saved up from my part-time job to get me enough gas and some food. Without a second thought, I headed towards my destination, leaving all the drama in my life in the rearview. _

* * *

"Hey Alessandria, perfect timing. Mind giving me a hand with the real estate signs? "Aunt Jane asked as I walked out of the garage.

"Not at all, "I replied, setting my backpack down and leaning over to pick up one of the many signs labeled 'Century 21 Real Estate.' After shoving it into the back of the van, I looked over my shoulder to see Charley walking up the driveway, looking as frustrated as ever.

"Any luck?" I asked, picking up more signs and stuffing them into the van.

"Sadly, no," Charley huffed, trying to rev up the bike again, "Can I just take your car instead? It runs a lot better than this piece of shit."

"No way, Charley. I love my car way too much to let it end up like your bike," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on, I promise I'll bring it back in one piece. Stop being so selfish," Charley whined.

"Just because I won't let you take my car that makes me selfish? Wow, that's rich coming from a douche like you," I snapped.

"Enough! Stop fighting and help me with this," Aunt Jane interrupted, giving both of us a stern look. Rolling my eyes, I went back into the garage and picked up some more signs.

"Is he ever going to move that thing? "Aunt Jane said irritably. I turned my head to see what she was talking about, the yard of the house next to us. A green dumpster full of concrete was on the lawn, which apparently belonged to our new neighbor, who'd just moved in about a week ago.

"Who knows, maybe he's planning on building a graveyard in his backyard," I snickered.

She looked at me and shook her head, "I hope not, that thing's already an eyesore. The last thing I need is people turning away. Who keeps a giant dumpster on their front lawn anyway?"

Before I could answer, a lime colored Volkswagen Beetle Convertible aka Amy's car pulled up right in front of our house. Oh great, Bree and Cara were there too. I had both of them for my Econ class and to say that they got on my last nerve would be an understatement. Those two were like freakin' Karen Smith and Gretchen Wieners reincarnated, only more snobby and annoying.

"Hi Alessandria, Mrs. Brewster!" Amy called, waving at us. I rolled my eyes while Aunt Jane waved back and exclaimed, "Hi honey!"

"See you guys later," Charley said, before running towards Amy's car, but Aunt Jane stopped him.

"Ed called again. I'm tired of making excuses for you, Charley. If you don't wanna talk to him just tell him," she sighed.

"Kind of defeats the purpose," Charley shrugged before walking over to Amy's car. Amy teased him about not getting his bike to work and started to drive off. Charley grabbed his backpack, and surprisingly, my arm, and started to race after her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I snapped, giving him the coldest look I could muster.

"I want you to get to know them better!" was his response before Amy stopped her car again.

"Takes a man to wear purple, Chuck," Bree commented, looking at Charley's shoes as she got out of the car.

"Charley," Amy corrected, laughing a bit.

"Chuck likes it when I call him Chuck, right Chuck?" She smirked, hopping into the back seat.

"Uh, actually they're not purple though. They're very macho puce," Charley said proudly, obviously intimidated by Amy's posse.

"Ugh, can we just go now? I wanna stop at Coffee Zone because I'm severely under-caffeinated," Cara cut in, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Uh, I've got Calculus first period," Charley mumbled.

"Charley," she spat, giving him a look that said 'I'm going to straight up murder your ass if I don't get my damn caffeine.' Amy then took her hand off Charley's knee, which almost immediately caused him to change his mind.

"You do realize we have a test that counts for fifteen percent of our grade, right?" I snorted, shaking my head in disbelief.

Cara turned her head and glared at me, obviously not liking the fact that I was standing in the way of her getting her precious coffee, "This doesn't concern you, okay Alejandra? So, why don't you just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of?"

"And why don't you go back to your home on Whore Island?" I countered, knowing for sure that would piss her off. My God, the look on her face was absolutely priceless!

Amy and Bree just stared at me in shock while Charley shot me a look of disapproval. Shrugging, I turned around and headed towards the garage, ignoring Charley's apologies to Cara for my 'bitchy attitude.' Tossing my backpack in the backseat, I shove the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Once I got the school, the first thing I did was to try and avoid Charley, Amy, Cara, Bree, Ben, and Mark as much as possible. Mark was probably the worst of them all. He was the school's biggest manwhore and had done nothing but sexually harass me ever since I first moved here.

Thankfully, I managed to avoid him as I made my way to first period, which gave me some hope. All I wanted was to get through one day without him trying to get in my pants. After second period, I saw Charley talking to Ed in a corner. I started to make my way towards them, only to have my ass slapped in the process. I already knew who the culprit was and it took almost every fiber of my being not to throw him out of the closest window. But then, I got an idea.

Slowly, I turned around and put both hands of his chest, backing him into one of the lockers nearby, "Oh, so forceful today, Mark. I like it. But, do you wanna know what would really turn me on?" I cooed, slowly running my hands down his chest before hooking a finger from each hand in his belt loops. He tensed up and swallowed thickly and that's when I knew I had him suckered. His eyes widened in disbelief once I winked and tugged him closer to me, pressing my breasts up against his chest.

His lips curled into that signature crooked smirk as he rested his hands on my hips, "Well, I can think of a few things, but tell me anyway. You know I love hearing that sexy voice of yours."

I flirtatiously tilted my head to the side and licked my lips, "This," I murmured before bringing my knee up and slamming it into his groin. He groaned in pain and doubled over, his eyes widening in shock.

"If you ever touch my ass again, I'll rip yours out through your mouth, Marky Mark," I hissed before turning on my heel and walking towards Ed and Charley.

"Holy shit! It's about time someone gave that douche what he deserves!" Ed exclaimed, high-fiving me. Charley, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes.

"Was that really necessary, Alessandria?" he sighed, once again shaking his head in disapproval.

I turned to him, narrowing my eyes in annoyance, "Of course it was! He slapped my ass! Are you fucking kidding me right now, Charley?!" I screeched.

"Uh, Alessandria there's something I need to tell you," Ed interrupted, "It's Adam, he's gone missing. A lot of kids haven't been coming to school either."

"Have you tried calling him? Maybe he's just sick or something," I replied, raising a brow.

"I tried calling him but he didn't answer. I've left him so many voicemails it's not even funny," Ed pressed, "Look, we all need to go to his house after school and see if he's okay."

"I can't, I'm busy," Charley huffed.

"Fine, then I'll go tell your pals how well we really know each other. Remember the LEGO contests, the Farscape conventions, the costumes?"

"Please stop."

"Or how about that one time you took my Stretch Armstrong so you could tie it around your balls and jerk off for an hour?"

I couldn't help but snicker at Ed's remark and Charley shot me a look, then turned to Ed, "Okay, fine. I'll see you at Adam's after school," he said before turning around and walking away.

"Don't be late!" Ed called after him before looking back at me, "What's up his ass?"

"He became a dick like Mark and Ben," I sighed, "But not you, though. You've always been there for me and I… I care about you a lot Ed." I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to me, eliciting a gasp and a blush from him. After a minute or so, I let go of him and told him I'd see him at Adam's. All I could do at this point was hope that Charley would pull his head out of his ass for once and not stand Ed up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Hello my lovely readers! First off, I wanna say thank you to everyone that reviewed, faved, and followed this story. It means the world to me that you guys are enjoying it so far. I now wanna take the time to reply to those of you that were so kind enough to leave a review for the first chapter. __**Yugioh13 – **__Thank you so much! As you know, I've been wanting to write a fic with Ed and Peter in it for a while now and I still can't believe I'm the first one to do it, but I'm still very excited about it. Oh, believe me, it was a lot of fun writing that scene, Mark definitely had it coming. It just sucks that Charley is siding with his friends over his cousin. Thanks again for reviewing! __**Freax – **__Thanks! I absolutely agree with you! I mean, Collin Farrell is very attractive, don't get me wrong, but I'd take Chris and David over him in a heartbeat *casually dodges all of the torches and pitchforks from the angry Jerry / Collin fanfgirls* XD Don't worry, I have no intention of killing off Ed, the only way he'll technically "die" is when Jerry turns him. I'm really glad you like her relationship with Ed though and you can bet that she'll definitely have an interesting encounter with Peter. I also couldn't help but notice that you like Sky High fics (not trying to be creepy I swear! XD,) but if you're interested I just started one about Lash so feel free to read it if you want. Thanks again for the double review! __** NicoleR85 – **__Thanks a lot! Although I still plan on following the storyline, there's definitely going to be some twists and turns since she's in it._ _**She-Wolf Demon – **__Don't worry, I will! _

* * *

Only I would forget to tell Ed that I had to stay after school to work on a research essay for English that determined whether I would pass or fail the class. It was dusk by the time I pulled into the driveway but I was still glad that I didn't have to worry about writing the essay anymore. Climbing out of the front seat, I glanced down at my phone to see a ton of angry texts from Ed asking where I was. I typed back: '_Shit! My bad, I had to write an essay after school and I lost track of the time. I'll be there in ten minutes' _and pressed_ 'send' _before slipping it back into my pocket.

I must've picked the wrong day to wear heels, because out of the blue, I tripped and fell face first right into the grass, dropping my backpack in the process. _Ugh, I just had to inherit my mother's clumsiness._

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

Getting to my feet, I whipped around to see a man standing a couple feet away from me with my mascara in his hand. A humored look graced his features as he stared at me. He looked to be in his early to mid-thirties and was at least 5'10. He had jet black hair, pale skin, and wore a dirty white wife beater that showed off his muscular build. He was very good looking, no doubt about that, but there was something up with him. He just… gave off this bad vibe.

"Uh yeah, it is," I replied, reaching for it.

He handed it back to me, smirking while doing so. Then he lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles, "I'm Jerry, by the way. Jerry Dandridge. I'm your new neighbor."

I let out a nervous laugh and jerked my hand back, "I'm Alessandria Sage. Thanks again, for uh, getting my mascara."

His smirk deepened as looked me up and down, like I was something to eat, "Alessandria... Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl."

I shifted uncomfortably, this guy was trying to come off as charming, but he was really starting to freak me out. "Thank you," I mumbled.

He chuckled, "So, do you live all by yourself, Alessandria?"

Before I could answer, my Aunt Jane came out of the house and I was silently thanking God that she did. Most girls probably swooned over this guy, but I personally thought he was more sinister than John Kramer aka Jigsaw.

"You must be the new neighbor, I'm Jane. I see you've met my niece," she said, shaking Jerry's hand.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and took that as my cue to leave, otherwise Ed was gonna lose his shit if I blew him off. After saying goodbye to Jerry and telling my Aunt I'd be back later, I made my way over to Adam's place.

* * *

When I got there, I saw Ed nervously pacing back and fourth, glancing down at his phone. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I um, got held up," I said as I approached him.

"It's about fucking time you showed up!" Ed exclaimed, "I've been texting you non-stop! And where's Brewster?! I believe I asked both of you to come after right school!"

"I said I was sorry! And I don't know where Charley is, alright? So, either you tell me why you're acting like a complete lunatic or I'm leaving," I hissed, turning on my heel.

"Alessandria, wait!" he quickly seized my arm and pulled me back before I could walk away, "I'm sorry for snapping on you... I just really need to tell you guys something and I need to make sure you're both here to hear it."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as he slowly moved his hands upwards until they were lightly gripping my shoulders. He sighed as he gave me a pleading look, "When Charley gets here, just please listen to what I have to say alright? I know it might sound really crazy and fucked up but you have to believe me. If anything were to happen to him or you because I withheld information…. I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself."

I might as well have had a heart attack, because I could hear it hammering away in my ribs. I don't know what got into me, but the next thing I knew, I was raising my hand to cup his cheek. Our little moment was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. We both turned our heads to see Charley trying to catch his breath while walking up to us.

Ed let go of me and glared at Charley, "Dude, where the hell have you been?"

"You said after school," Charley replied.

"Yeah, I meant right after, okay? It's dusk; do you know what that means?" Ed inquired, picking up his bag and his skateboard.

"No, I have no idea. Let me consult my pocket dictionary," Charley said sarcastically as we all walked up to Adam's house.

I trailed behind Ed as he knocked on the front door a few times and called out see if anyone would answer. A few seconds went by and no one came to the door, so Ed decided to go with plan B… by having me crawl in first through the doggie door. After reluctantly crawling through it, I unlocked the door and let them both in.

"This is nuts," Charley remarked as Ed leaned down and rummaged through his bag.

Ignoring Charley's comment, I leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at Ed, "What's going on Ed?"

"I really hate to be the one to tell you two this, but that guy, your neighbor? Yeah, he's a vampire."

I blinked a few times, trying to wrap my brain around what Ed had just said. This was why Ed had been acting so weird? Over a mythical creature that kids love to dress up as for Halloween and tons of sex crazed fangirls have pretty much fawned over for years?

"Our neighbor?" Charley asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Next door?"

"Yeah."

"Jerry, I just met him."

"Yeah, so did I. I'll admit he was a little creepy, but are you sure he's really a vampire, Ed?" I asked, raising a brow as he fished out a crucifix from his bag.

"Look, I'm just reporting the facts, and all of them have led to the conclusion that he's a fucking vampire," Ed said matter-of-factly and slowly crept up the stairs, leaving Charley no choice but to follow him.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Was Ed telling the truth? Was Jerry really a creature of the night? I knew that Ed could be a little eccentric at times, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Shaking my head, I jogged up the stairs.

"You read way too much Twilight," Charley scoffed as Ed began to inspect one of the rooms.

"That's fiction, okay?! This is real, he's a real monster. He's not brooding or lovesick or noble. He's the fucking shark from Jaws! He kills, he feeds, and he doesn't stop until everyone around him is dead! And I seriously am so angry you think I read Twilight!" Ed snapped.

"Yes Ed, we all know how much you hate Twilight. When we saw it together, you yelled that Edward was a cross between a disco ball and a douchebag and threw popcorn at the screen," I snickered, remembering that epic night all too well.

"He still is! But let's back to Jerry, you guys haven't asked him in yet, right? Because obviously he can't get in without an invitation. I know you both know that."

Charley rolled his eyes, "You're on drugs, dude."

"No! Well yeah, but I thought you'd take my word on this, man. I have hard evidence at home," Ed explained as he walked into the bedroom.

"Okay," Charley replied, but his tone pretty much said that he didn't believe Ed.

"Alright, listen. We have to stake him in his nest, okay? Me, you, and Alessandria… No, scratch that. Alessandria, you stay home and Charley and I will go. Not now though, it's too dark. We should go during the day, that's what I read on Peter Vincent's website."

"The magician?" Charley snorted.

"Yes."

"The magician in the bandana and leather pants."

"Yes."

"And the tattoos."

"Yes, he's the master of dark forces. He studies vampire methodology, man. What else do you need?"

"Wow," Charley quipped, only to have Ed mimic him.

"Really? Can we just pretend that for a minute that you're not a complete douchebag?" Ed asked, annoyed.

"Evil, this was fun when we were eight."

"Try sixteen!"

"Whatever man! Charley yelled, "Point is, I grew up. If you don't want to, that's fine, but don't get an attitude because Alessandria and I would rather have a life than make shit up."

"If you call blowing me off for your girlfriend and your douchebag friends a life," I said icily, folding my arms over my chest.

"I get it, you're so cool Brewster," Ed retorted, "Go ahead and join your Clark High early peakers, and that includes your girlfriend, by the way."

"Shut up, man."

"She's undeniably do-able. Yes, I will give you that, but we used to make fun of her and her friends-"

"Shut up."

"She's a skank dude."

"Shut up!" Charley shouted, shoving Ed hard enough for him to fall back on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed, pushing him aside and kneeling beside Ed to make sure he was okay.

Ed sat up and looked at Charley, pain and betrayal evident in his eyes. "Dude, Adam's gone and you act like you don't give a shit! What the fuck happened to you? We were inseparable…."

"Yeah, well you know when my life started to get better?" Charley sneered. "When I stopped being friends with you." He headed towards the stairs, but then stopped once he noticed I wasn't following him, "Are you coming or what?"

"No, because unlike you, I don't turn my back on the people I care about," I hissed, venom dripping from my words.

"Whatever," he muttered before taking his leave.

With a sigh, I turned around and held my hand out to Ed, only to have him smack it away. "You don't have to do this, you know. Go ahead and follow him, I know you want to," Ed grumbled.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. In case you haven't noticed, he and I have been growing apart ever since he decided that his precious reputation was more important to him than his own family," I whispered, looking down as I tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Ed got up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. "Don't cry, alright? I'm sorry, I know what you've been through, but you still have me, okay? You'll always have me," he murmured into my hair.

I nodded and he wiped my tears away with his thumbs, "Wanna go back to my house? Maybe watch a movie or something?"

I managed to crack a tiny smile as I met his gaze, "As long as it doesn't involve vampires... I mean it, Evil."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long, but hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence. Once again, I want to thank all of you that faved, reviewed, and followed this story. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far! One thing I do recommend when reading the chase scene in this chapter is to listen to the theme song from the movie Halloween. I think it fits the scene perfectly XD  
_

_**Yugioh13 – **__Thanks! I wanted them to have some memorable moments before the 'sad scene' happens. Hell yeah, he is! I was so angry at him for choosing his asshole friends over Ed. On that note, I'm glad you liked the Twilight quote and Alessandria's comment about them seeing it in the theater XD Like I said before, brace yourself for this chapter because it's gonna be a really sad one. __**NicoleR85, Freax, and She-Wolf Demon – **__I'm so happy you guys like the story and I also really appreciate your support. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

After we left Adam's house, I tagged along behind Ed who was currently cruising down the street on his skateboard. I wasn't worried about walking in the middle of the street though considering there weren't any cars around. My head shot up when I heard someone knock Ed off his skateboard. He landed on and rolled off of the roof of a car nearby and hit the ground hard.

Ed groaned in pain and clutched his stomach as he struggled to get to his feet while I ran forward to catch up to him. Right next to him stood the last person we both wanted to see right now: Mark.

"What are you doing on my street bro?" Mark inquired, "You tracked your nerd juice all the way down it."

"Really?" It looks like I tracked your nerd juice on your face there," Ed quipped, only to have Mark shove him.

"Oh, yeah? Do I still got some? Still there?" Mark sneered.

Taking a step forward, I stood in front of Ed and glared at Mark, letting him know that if he was gonna beat Ed up he'd have to go through me first. My intimidation tactic quickly went downhill when Mark started laughing.

"Really? You're defending the nerd? Why are you even hanging out with him when you could be having a good time with me?" he asked bitterly.

I smirked. "Mark, if you have a problem with who I hang out with, then write it on a piece of paper, fold it, and shove it up your ass!"

"Just hit me man," Ed interrupted, walking past me to look at Mark, "We really don't have time for this."

"Seriously?" Mark snorted.

"Jesus, man! I just gave you a fucking invitation. Hit me!"

"You just gave me an invitation?!" Mark took a swing at Ed, who quickly ducked and started running with me right behind him. We came to a fence and Ed tried to throw his bag over the fence but failed. Decided we had no choice but to leave it behind, we both quickly climbed up and over the fence. Since I was wearing heels, I was struggling to catch up to Ed after we leapt over a shorter fence. I heard Ed cry out in surprise not long after jumping over the last fence. This gave me enough motivation to grab onto the final fence and hop over it, landing right on my back in the process.

I sighed in relief once I felt someone take my hand and haul me up. I was slightly dazed from the fall so I couldn't tell who it was, but I figured it must've been Ed. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Alessandria! RUN!" Ed yelled. I immediately froze and opened my eyes to see Jerry staring at me. Oh, fuck.

I immediately leapt backwards and ran towards the door to the nearest house. Ed waved a stake at Jerry and threatened him with it while I repeatedly banged on the glass, hoping that whoever was inside would open the door. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US! OPEN UP!" I yelled.

"Get back, Alessandria!" I spun around to see that Ed and picked up a paint can and I quickly moved out of the way. Without hesitation, he hurled the paint can right at the glass, breaking it on impact. I sighed in relief as Ed quickly pushed me through doorway. We were both breathing heavily, but at the same time, we couldn't help but smirk. Vampires couldn't enter a house without an invitation, meaning we were safe.

"Forget it, Jerry," Ed said smugly, "No invitation, you can't get in."

Jerry just grinned at us, and a chill ran down my spine as he looked at me for a moment. Then, to our disbelief and terror, he walked inside.

"Oh shit!" Ed and I said in unison, instantly backing away.

"Abandoned," Jerry stated, leaning on the kitchen counter, "I thought you did your homework. You've been watching me… I've been watching you. Seems fair… Although, I am surprised that you told Alessandria about this. I mean, she's already been through enough already, right?"

I gulped. He knew all about me, but then again, I shouldn't be so surprised. Vampires are well known for being smart, cunning, and manipulative. If they find your weakness, you're pretty much fucked.

Ed grabbed my arm and we bolted up the stairs. I looked around for weapons to arm myself with, but since the house was abandoned, I was out of luck. That's when my mind went into panic mode.

"He's gonna find us! We're gonna die, Ed!" I screeched, digging my hands through my hair.

"Alessandria, I'm gonna need you to calm down and just listen to me, alright?!" Ed barked, pulling me into a nearby bedroom and opening a closet. He forced me to sit down and kneeled down beside me. "Look, he's not going to leave so the only thing we can do is... create a diversion. I'll do what I can to get his attention and you need to run as fast as you can and don't look back."

I shook by head and grabbed his shoulders. "Ed, no! He'll kill you and I-I don't think I'll be able to handle losing my best friend. Please don't do this," I whispered, my voice quivering as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Just stay in here for the next few minutes, that's all I ask, okay?"

"But Ed-" I began as Ed reached inside his pocket for something.

He tensed slightly, before looking up and kissing me full on the mouth, stopping any more protests from my side. The kiss said everything we were both feeling. Panic, frustration, need, and passion. I never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, it did, and Ed pulled back. We were both a little breathless as he leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine. "I just want you know that whatever happens, I love you. I've loved you since second grade," he murmured.

There were a million things I wanted to say to him in that moment, but all I could manage was, "Be careful, Ed."

He nodded and pulled what appeared to be a silver cross out of his pocket and slipped it over my neck. Then he gave me one last quick kiss and stood up, walking out and closing the door behind him. All I could do now was hope that his plan wouldn't backfire.

After a few minutes, I slowly stood up and grabbed the door knob, turning it slowly and pushing it open. I expected Jerry to be waiting right outside and then sink his teeth into my neck once I came out. To my surprise and relief, he wasn't. Then, I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks. A splash.

* * *

I darted downstairs to the first floor and outside. Ed was in the pool, holding the cross up in an attempt to get Jerry to back off. All Jerry did was walk further into the water.

"Ed, get out of the water!" I screamed, rushing to the side of the pool and sticking my hand out for him to grab, "Here! Take my hand! Come on!"

Jerry just chuckled and continued to get closer to Ed, "You say you're glad you're different. How can you be in a place like this? These people. Even your best friend, you're nothing to him now. Then there's Alessandria… Oh, that one stings the most doesn't it? Unrequited love, such longing for someone you'll never have."

"No..."

"You were born for this, you know it," Jerry grinned."It's a gift."

"Ed! Don't listen to him! I'm still here! Don't listen to him! Please, I need you!" I shouted, but it was useless. Jerry had already won. That much was certain when he grabbed the back of Ed's head and sunk his fangs into his throat. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I turned away from the sight. I ran back through the doorway and picked up the paint can Ed had previously used. By the time I turned around, Jerry was already sauntering out of the pool, wiping Ed's blood off his mouth with the back of his hand as he did so.

He raised a brow as if to say "_really?" _before he continued to walk towards me. With a grunt, I chucked the paint can at him with all my strength. He raised his arm and managed to block it, sending it right into the pool with a large dent in it.

Suddenly, his arm shot out again, striking me in the chest with enough force to send me flying backwards. I moaned in pain as my back slammed against the concrete wall. My eyes widened in horror as I looked down to see that one of the large glass shards from the door was now sticking right out of my palm. I quickly plucked it out, which only caused my hand to bleed more than it already was.

Jerry licked his lips and crouched down in front of me. He reached for my hand, but I quickly raised my other non-bloody one and smacked him across the face. Big mistake.

His hand coiled around my throat and his fangs protruded from his lips. Gasping, I quickly tried to pry his fingers away from my throat but he was too strong. I knew I had to think fast or else I was going to be Jerry's main course.

That's when I remembered the cross around my neck. I knew it required faith in order to work. Gulping, I swiftly yanked it off my neck and thrust it into Jerry's shoulder. He howled in agony before releasing his grip on my throat and grabbing his shoulder.

Scrambling to get to my feet, I rubbed my throat and kicked off my heels since they would only slow me down. I didn't even look behind me once I was on the street. I just kept sprinting. I felt my heart pumping uncontrollably as the wind blew my hair out of my face. I knew I had to get someone's attention because there was no way I was gonna be able to outrun a vampire.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me. No one turned on their porch lights and no one stepped outside their houses to see what was going on. It's official; I live in a neighborhood full of assholes.

At this point, I was about five minutes away from my house, and as tired as I was, I knew I couldn't stop. If I did, I would end up like Ed. I still didn't know if Jerry was following me or if I was just running down the street screaming bloody murder with no one chasing me.

* * *

I practically screamed _Hallelujah_ as soon as I reached the house. Frantically digging through my pockets, I tried to find my keys. Then it hit me. _Oh, God, I left them in my room!_ _Fuck me!_

My last resort was to bang on the door and pray that Charley would open the door before Jerry grabbed me. "CHARLEY! CHARLEY OPEN THE DOOR! LET ME IN! PLEASE!" I screeched, pounding both fists on it repeatedly.

The door flew open about ten seconds later and the first thing I did was push Charley out of the way, slam the door shut behind me, and lock it. Charley looked at me as if I'd just grown a second head, "What the hell's going on?! Are you fucking crazy?!"

"If screaming bloody murder and running for my life because our VAMPIRE neighbor is trying to kill me then yes, I'm fucking crazy! Where's Aunt Jane?!" I demanded, storming into the kitchen and locking the back door as well. Not that it mattered considering Jerry couldn't get in without an invitation, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"She's out running errands! Seriously?! Now you're starting to sound as batshit crazy as Ed! You both need help! Lots of it!" Charley exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Turning around, I gave him an icy glare, "At least he was there for me when you weren't, Charley! Do you wanna know how many days I had to come home from school to see my mom passed out on the couch drunk while my father was fucking some whore in their bedroom?! Tons of them! I couldn't even have a decent conversation with Adam and Ed on Skype without my parents screaming at each other down the hall! And where was my cousin when all of this was going on? Hanging out with his girlfriend and his dickwad friends! For the longest time I thought you didn't give a shit about me anymore! That I had another family member that hated me and thought I was worthless! Well, congratulations, Charley! You just confirmed that!" My voice was loud enough to the point where I was surprised the house didn't shake.

I'd kept those words bottled up for so long and now they were finally out in the open. And I hoped every single one of them hurt Charley the way he hurt me. Tears began to blur my vision as I glared at him. His eyes were wide and guilt was written all over his face. I didn't want to hear what he had to say so I turned around and ran upstairs to my room.

More tears pooled down my face as I laid down on my bed. I wasn't just crying because of what I just said to Charley, I was also crying because I lost Ed. He was the one person I could go to whenever I was depressed or angry. He meant everything to me and now he's gone. I blamed a lot of people for Ed's death, but the one person I blamed the most was myself for not being able to save him.

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Hello my fellow readers! I realize that it has been awhile since I've updated and I sincerely apologize for that. I've been super busy with getting ready for Comic Con(which was amazing btw), planning out some current/upcoming fics of mine, visiting colleges that I'm considering transferring to, etc. Anyway, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!_

_**NicoleR85 – **__Thank you!_

_**Freax – **__Thanks! I wanted there to be at least one romantic moment between the two of them before he tried to distract Jerry. Well, I don't want to give away too much, but I will say that it's going to be a very suspenseful reunion between Ed and Alessandra. Thank you so much! I felt like I was receiving an award as I read your review. It makes me really happy that you love my story._

_**__** __**jenniferemma .js **__\- **__**_Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter! Let me know what you think!__

_**She-Wolf Demon – **__Thanks a lot! Don't worry, I will ;)_

_**TheNoNoNoNoCat – **__And__I'm glad the cat likes it! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Ang4533 – **__Thank you so much! ^_^_

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!  
_  
My eyes shot open in annoyance as my alarm went off. Although, I wasn't as annoyed with it today as I usually was. This was due to the inevitable agony/guilt consuming me, which also prevented me from getting any sleep. The small percent of sleep I did get was interrupted by the horrific nightmare of Jerry ripping Ed's throat out over and over again.

I wanted to stay home from school and stay locked in my room wallowing in my misery, but I knew that Aunt Jane wouldn't let me. I was a terrible liar when it came to making up other excuses to stay home and she'd probably have me committed if I told her what happened to Ed.

Pushing myself out of bed, I grabbed some clothes out of my closet and went into the bathroom, locking it behind me. I gripped the edges of the sink as I stared at myself in the mirror. The bags underneath my eyes couldn't have been more obvious along with the fact that my eyes were still bloodshot from crying myself to sleep. Why couldn't I save him? Why didn't he just listen and let me help him? Was it not enough? Or did he really believe Jerry's words? I should've told him. I should've told him that I loved him back. Maybe he'd still be here with me if I did.

"Hey, are you almost done grooming yourself? We need to talk." Charley's voice interrupted my thoughts. The sound of his voice and his presence in general really made my blood boil after what happened last night. Scowling, I turned around and locked the bathroom door before hitting the 'on' button on my iPod nearby. If he wasn't going to leave me alone, then I'd gladly drown his voice out with some tunes. I couldn't help but smirk a little as _Puke _by Eminem roared through speakers, drowning out all of Charley's pleas and protests.

Once I looked fairly decent, I shut my music off and walked out of the bathroom. Lucky for me, Charley wasn't there. I was grateful that he'd finally gotten the hint that I wanted nothing to do with him.

After I ate breakfast and said goodbye to Aunt Jane, I got in my car and drove to school. I just hoped this day would go by as quickly as possible because school was the last place I wanted to be right now. It took everything I had not to lose my mind in class when the teacher called Ed's name during attendance. However, that didn't stop a few tears from running down my face as our teacher went on with the lecture. I was pretty sure that Charley had seen because he approached me at my locker after class. He kept the conversation short and sweet though, saying that he wanted us to go to Ed's after school because he sensed something was up. No shit, Captain Obvious!

* * *

We walked up Ed's driveway and Charley rang the doorbell as soon as we reached the doorstep. I knew that Ed most likely had a lot of evidence in his room that proved Jerry was a vampire, and if that wasn't enough to make Charley believe me, then I didn't know what would.

Mrs. Lee opened the door with a kind smile on her face. "Charley! Alessandria!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Mrs. Lee," we both said sheepishly.

"What a nice surprise, come in! Rick, Charley and Alessandria are here," she called over her shoulder to him as she led us inside.

"This looks great," Charley said, referring to the house. Mrs. Lee gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you!" she replied before taking a step back to look at him, "Look at you! So handsome," she commented before turning to me, "And you just get more beautiful every time I see you Alessandria. I can see why Ed's so crazy about you."

"You both look really great…." Mr. Lee walked into the room with a smile on his face. I really loved Ed's parents. They were always so sweet to me whenever Ed invited me over.

"Ed's gonna be so sorry he missed both of you," Mrs. Lee told us. If she only knew…

Charley's face fell, "Oh, he's not here?"

"Nah, he leaves early," Mr. Lee said, chuckling a bit.

"Um, do you mind if we both run upstairs and uh T-there's this book that we need," Charley lied.

"Oh, of course!" Mrs. Lee nodded, "You two go ahead and make yourselves right at home."

We both nodded and walked upstairs to Ed's room. A good amount of vampire stuff laid cluttered around his room. Ed even kept his curtains closed so that Jerry wouldn't spy on him.

"Oh man," Charley sighed, rolling his eyes as he flipped through a notebook on Ed's desk. Inside said notebook was a vampire check list. I knew that I was gonna need all of the research / help I could get at this point if I intended on taking Jerry down, so I quickly stuffed the notebook into my backpack.

"Peter Vincent." I swiveled around upon hearing the creepy audio on Ed's computer. "Welcome to Fright Nigh-"Charley quickly clicked out of the webpage to look at what else Ed had on his computer.

I kneeled down beside Charley to get a better look at the documents. One of them was labeled The Jerry Diaries. Charley clicked on it, which opened several video documents. He clicked the one labeled 'Dumpster. mp4.'

"Oh, dude, dude, Adam! Here he comes!" Ed whispered in the video. "Do you see? See what I'm saying?"

"He's a guy with a wheelbarrow. The Horror," Adam taunted. In the video, the only thing that was visible was the wheelbarrow moving.

"Don't be a dick!" Ed snapped, "You know what 'm trying to prove." Charley exited the video and clicked on another video. This one was labeled 'Jerry_arriving.'

"There, that's his truck," one of them whispered in the video as a black truck pulled into the driveway.

"Fuck! Fuck me!" Ed exclaimed, "Oh he didn't look." Like the other video, Jerry didn't show up on camera, because vampires don't show up on film.

"That's him right there, Adam," Ed said, "He does not show up on the video. He is so nailed. So nailed."

Charley clicked off the video, completely shocked at what he just saw. "Do you believe me now?" I murmured.

"I-I… don't know what to believe at this point." Charley managed to choke out.

* * *

We left Ed's place shortly after that, it was dark outside by the time we both returned home. All I wanted to do at this point was lie down.

"Alessandria, wait!" Charley called after me as I made my way towards the front door. So much for getting some sleep tonight...

"What?" I asked dryly, whipping around to face him.

He sighed, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…. For everything…. You didn't deserve all of the shit I put you through and I'm an asshole…. I just hope you can find in your heart heart to forgive me…. I've already lost Ed, I can't lose you too…"

"I wish that were enough Charley, but you really hurt me… More than you'll ever know…. I just- I just need some time to think alright? I can't do this right now," I choked out as the tears began to blur my vision.

Not wanting to let him see me cry again, I quickly unlocked the door and ran upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. Part of me felt a little guilty for shutting Charley out like that, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive him right now. I just wished Ed was here right now. I needed him.

I laid down on my bed and opened my laptop. I figured that l'd surf the web in order to get my mind off things. However, after my laptop homepage was fully loaded, I found myself opening one of my document folders. I clicked on the video labeled 'Food fight' and moved the screen forward before pressing 'play.'

"Hey woman, why don't you make me a sandwich while you're at it?" Ed joked in the video as he playfully poked me in the ribs.

"Here, I got something else you can eat instead, Evil," I retorted before playfully flicking some flour in his face.

"Oh, this should be interesting. You gonna take that Ed?" Adam snickered as he zoomed in on Ed trying to wipe the flour off his glasses.

"Fuck no!" Ed shot back before picking up a carton of milk nearby. He gave me a mischievous grin as he walked towards me and Adam was blocking my only other exit. With a yelp, I attempted to run past Ed, only to have him grab my arm and dump the whole carton on me.

"Son of a bitch!" I shrieked, wiggling in his grip.

"You brought this on yourself Alessandria. You should've just made me the sandwich," Ed mocked as I glared at him.

"Fuck you, Ed!" I growled, snatching up a carton of eggs nearby and chucking them at him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Ed yelled as each one hit him. Once I was all out of egg ammo, I looked over at the bowl of cake mix on the counter. Without a second thought, I ran over and grabbed the bowl. Ed was next to me in seconds and grabbed the other side of the bowl. As we played tug of war with it, more and more cake mix splashed all over us. The end result was all three of us laughing our asses off, with Ed and I covered head to toe in milk, eggs, flour, and cake mix.

I felt another tear roll down my cheek as the video ended. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I wound up clicking on another video of Ed and I. This one was labeled 'Twilight Spoof.'

I had to cover my mouth to hide my laughter at the sight. There I was, dressed like Bella while Ed stood behind me in his Edward costume. We really went all out for this spoof. I remember putting tons of hairspray in Ed's hair to get it to look like Edward and him donning the hazel contacts and some glitter makeup on his face. I even went out and bought some very light foundation to make myself as pale as Bella.

"Y-You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold… H-how old are you?" I asked, blinking and stuttering like my life depended on it.

"Age is but a number. Love is infinite….. Are you afraid?" Ed asked, making his voice slightly lower.

I shook my head, "No… I k-know w-what you are."

"Say it!" Ed demanded, stepping closer to me.

"….. Justin Bieber?"

"What?! No! I'm a fucking vampire!" Ed screeched, pretending to be all butthurt about it, "Okay, looks like I'm gonna have to show you what I really look like." He walked into the sunlight and sparkled so much that it looked like a glitter factory had exploded on him.

"Oooh! Are you part disco ball too?!" I inquired, getting overexcited.

"You don't get it! I'm a killer! AS IF YOU COULD OUTRUN ME-" Ed started to sprint but purposely tripped and fell right on his face.

"Doesn't look like I need to," I blinked, tilting my head to the side.

With a grunt, Ed got up and snarled at me, "AS IF YOU COULD FIGHT ME!" He then proceeded to run over to a tree and attempted to pull it out of the ground.

While he was doing so, I blinked some more and looked around, "Screw this, I'm gonna go find Jacob. Where is he anyway? Isn't he supposed to be my rebound guy every time Edward decides to act like a crying bitch?"

The sound of a glass shattering downstairs immediately caused me to pause my little comedy video. Oh great, Aunt Jane was gonna freak if she knew that Charley broke one of her glasses.

With a sigh, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, "Alright Charley, I'll get a broom. Just don't tell-"I stopped in mid-sentence once I saw who was standing in the doorway. You'll never guess who. Actually, scratch that, take a good guess. It's not Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy either.

Wait, what was that? Speak up, I think you've guessed correctly. Yup, you most certainly have! DING! DING! DING! DING!

Ladies and gentleman, Jerry -fucking- Dandridge!

* * *

_**Please review! ^_^**_


End file.
